


Maybe I Made a Mistake

by ijustliketowatch



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustliketowatch/pseuds/ijustliketowatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the beginning of Season 3 when Matt sees Tyler and Caroline at the Grill. My version of his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Made a Mistake

Damn it, not again. Someone needs to open up another restaurant in this stupid town. Once again, Caroline and Tyler are coming into the Grill to parade their "friendship" in front of me. Did they not understand what I meant when I said I had too much to deal with to be part of all this supernatural crap? I get that they have to eat—well, at least Tyler does—but can't they do it somewhere else?

And of course Caroline looks spectacular. The shorts she's wearing show off just how long and beautiful her legs are. Plus she's wearing her hair just the way I like it—long and wavy and cascading around that sweet face of hers. She asked the hostess for a table outside so at least she's showing a little concern for me, though she doesn't even bother to spare a glance in my direction. Despite myself, I move to clean the tables near the windows to keep an eye on them.

Breaking up with Caroline was the right decision. She's dead, a vampire. She's a monster who has to drink human blood to survive. I can barely pay all my bills and pass my classes without having to worry if my girlfriend is going to kill me all the time. I'm already at my breaking point. I just can't take any more disappointment from people I love. I knew getting over Caroline would be hard, but I thought work and school would help. We don't really have any classes together and I just busy myself cleaning other tables when she comes to the Grill. I just hadn't factored in what it would feel like to see her with Tyler.

Tyler certainly didn't waste any time making a move on her. He's wearing a tight, dark shirt he deliberately picked because it shows off how cut he is. What a dick. Tyler's always been a dog; I guess it makes sense that he can actually turn into one now. As long as I've known him, he's chased girls. For some reason, they always find his smug, rich guy act cute. Little do they know, he's a total ass. He's good-looking and knows it and he has no problem hurting a girl's feelings to get what he wants. I was always very protective of Elena whenever he was around. Considering how he shamelessly made out with my Mom and the way he treated my sister, I'm glad I never really trusted him.

I never would have guessed he'd go after Caroline though. They'd always hated each other. Two spoiled brats who thought the world revolved around them and couldn't stand the only other person who was just as self-centered. When I look outside to see how their little date is going, I feel like throwing a table through the window. Tyler is clearly turning on the charm. I'm pretty sure he just mouthed the word "horny," then smirked at Caroline and give her this awful hungry look. Caroline blushes and responds by looking away with an embarrassed smile, but she flicks her eyes back to him in a way that's just flirty enough to make my stomach turn. Thank goodness, Jeremy blocked my view when he moved to refill their water glasses or I might have done something that would make me loose my job. I'd really be screwed if that happened.

I wasn't really shocked when Tyler told me he'd fallen for Caroline. I'd suspected something was going on between them for weeks. First, there was that time I went to tell Caroline I missed her and suddenly Tyler came out of the house looking all surprised and weirdly territorial. He was the one who should have felt awkward—she was my ex—but I felt like I was intruding and left before the situation got any stranger. Then there was that time I kissed Caroline and she practically ran away screaming. When I tried to figure out why she was acting all sketchy, I remembered how I'd interrupted some serious conversation she and Tyler were having earlier and how Caroline immediately denied there was anything going on between them. It was all pretty suspicious. So when she gave me some bullshit excuse for not meeting up with me after work, I was sure they were sneaking around behind my back. It wasn't like they were trying to hide it the next day either, dramatically storming around the Grill and exchanging angry whispers. I was so pissed at them. All I wanted to do was punch Tyler's face.

When Tyler came to me that night saying all that stuff about Caroline helping him and telling me to be good to her I couldn't believe it. Tyler Lockwood, the guy who had treated my sister like some cheap loser, the same guy who made out with my Mom and then beat me up when I tried to stop him was telling me to be good to a girl. And the way I saw it, I always had been. She was the one with the crazy jealousy issues. Her whole neurotic, needy thing was the reason I broke up with her in the first place. I don't need that kind of stupid drama. Plus she'd been all secretive and distant lately. If she wasn't cheating with Tyler, I knew something was up. Compared to the truth, sometimes I wish it had just been cheating. I'd told her how I'd felt so it was her turn to be honest for a change.

That night she jumped on the stage at the Grill and sang to me, it was like being in some crappy, romantic chick flick. But it was pure Caroline and I loved her for it. Being back together for that short time was probably the happiest I'd ever been with her. All that lying and jealousy was done and I knew she wanted me. Man, I wish that night had ended there. But all of a sudden there was fire and screaming and some guy was hurting Caroline. I couldn't just stand there. I never expected that bastard would stab me in the neck!

When I woke up in Caroline's house, I remembered drinking her blood, but it seemed so insane. Then she said she was a vampire and I couldn't believe it until I remembered Vicki and it all seemed so obvious. Caroline had killed her and buried out there in the woods like a piece of trash. Then she "found" her just when my Mom was starting to settle in to Mystic Falls again and probably all because my Mom didn't like her. I hated her so much. There I was thinking Caroline was the only good thing in my life, but she was really destroying it.

And if Caroline was involved what had Tyler done? He was the one who used Vicki. He was the one who ruined everything with my Mom. He was probably a vampire too. Maybe it was all some plot to get back at Vicki for dumping him. Tyler's just egotistical enough to do it. If that were true, then maybe my relationship with Caroline had never been real. Maybe they were trying to destroy my life. I couldn't trust them no matter how desperate Caroline was to convince me she loved me.

Sheriff Forbes was the only person I could turn to. The way she described vampires just confirmed what I already believed: Caroline was a monster and I needed to do anything I could to protect anybody else from being hurt the way I was. Listening to Caroline tell me the truth was the hardest thing I've ever done. She seemed so honest and sad. All I wanted to do was reach out and hug her, but I had to remind myself that the Caroline I knew was dead. This was just some soulless, lying demon.

I think that was really the night I let her go. How could we be together? She would never grow old or have kids. It's not like I want to be a parent anytime soon, but maybe someday…Caroline would have been such a great mother, so loving and kind. I had to end things with Caroline. I didn't want this crazy danger. I was having enough trouble living a normal life and I wanted to live it because I still could. I knew it was the right decision.

But watching Caroline and Tyler now, I'm not so sure. Despite the fact that she's no longer human, Caroline still seems just as alive and exciting as she always did. She's practically glowing as she talks to Tyler. Somehow she's even seemed less neurotic or something. As they pay their bill and stand to leave, Tyler picks up her shopping bags and seems to offer to drive her home. She smiles and nods, giving him a sort of playful grin. Then they just stand there for a second staring at each other, like they're waiting for something to happen. It takes everything I have not to run out there, grab Caroline by the shoulders and yell, "I love you and I don't care if that puts me in danger. Just don't choose him!"

As they walk to Tyler's car, I finish wiping down the table and get back to my ordinary, boring day job, but I can't stop thinking of Caroline. It's just that we don't make sense anymore. She's always been bigger than this town and I don't know if I'll ever escape. She just doesn't fit into my life. She's extraordinary now. Well, maybe she always has been.


End file.
